One in a Million
by jetbstraub
Summary: Draco and Tony take their younger brothers out for a night of fun. The two meet and decided to ditch their younger brothers for each other. Harry and Tim meet while grumbling about their older brothers and end up spending the night together. Two of them get a suprise and the hunt is on to find the two men they spent a wonderful night with. Slash, CP and Father Figures. Past Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS or Harry Potter. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following NCIS or Harry Potter. Happy Reading Jet!

**Chapter 01 – Fair-weathered friend **

"Potter, I'm ditching you for an Italian stallion. You should try to find your own dream man. Maybe they can get you to loosen up and have some fun." Draco said. He smirked, when a dark haired man walked up with a flirtatious smirk and began kissing and nibbling on his neck, Draco said a little breathy. "I'll call you when it's safe to return, Potter." Then Draco dragged the dark haired man away both of them laughing.

Harry shook his head and turned around to face the bar and finish his drink. Then he realized with a groan he would have to find a hotel room for the night. He caught sight of a clock and hoped he could find one it was already late. He was considering different ways to make Draco pay each more humiliating than the one before it. When a good-looking man sat down to his left distracted him. The man was annoyed and mumbling about someone named Tony and him disappearing to part unknown and how he should have known better then to trust him again. Harry felt a feeling of foreboding wondering if Draco had stolen this guy's boyfriend and if he was going to have to stop the ferret from getting his face broken.

Harry sighed; then he asked politely. "Excuse me are you looking for someone?"

Tim looked up to see a man with beautiful green eyes speaking to him. The English accent was cute as was he. Tim nodded and mumbled nervously. "Yeah my friend, from the moment I left the table to find the men's room. I knew Tony would disappear to parts unknown but he just laughed and said go he'd wait for me. I was right though, I came back and he's gone." Tim blushed when he realized he was rambling.

Harry smiled at the cute rambling and blush. He moved a little closer so he wouldn't have to yell and said. "Your friend would he happen to be about 6'3, have hazel green eyes, dark hair with tan skin and go by the nickname Italian Stallion?"

Tim groaned burying his face in his hands. He could not help but curse Tony as he thought to himself; Tony had hit on the man. Hopelessly ruining his chance, because for sure he would now be told to go find his annoying friend and get lost. He winced as the man began laughing.

Harry laughed and ordered another drink for himself and one for his new friend. He turned to the man and said chuckling. "No worries mate, your friend Tony is it? Is at this very moment being entertained by my friend, and if I know the little ferret he is anything but bored. So relax and have a drink."

Tim looked up in shock and then started laughing. He took the beer Harry bought for him and opened it. He and Harry clinked their bottles to their fair-weathered friends in a mock toast, and drank. They soon discover they both had been talked into going out that night to have a good time and loosen up, then both been ditched by their friend. They joked about the payback they would get and both shared prior pranks they had played on their friends and pranks they had pulled on them by said friends.

Harry sat watching Tim, he did not want their night to end but he was hungry and he doubted this placed served actual food. So he said. "I hope you don't think this to forward, but do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat? I had just got off work when the ferret dragged me off and I'm starving."

Tim blinked and smiled then said. "Sure."

Awhile later Harry smiled as he watched Tim drive. They had driven in Tim's Porsche Boxster. Harry teased Tim about getting to drive it if he got to tired. Tim had said he didn't think so his car was his baby. Harry chuckled and teased him about that the rest of the way as they found a place open to eat. They made it to the parking lot of the restaurant but before they could get out. Tim's cell phone had rung and his friend Tiva, no Ziva had called saying her car had broken down and she was stranded, she couldn't get a hold of her mechanic or some person named Gibbs could he give her a ride home. Tim had offered to drop him off at a hotel but Harry insisted he not make his friend wait and offered to keep him company. They stopped at a drive-thru for a snack and then drove out to where she was, and then waited with her for a tow truck. After her car was safely at her mechanic's Tim brought her home. Once home Ziva raised an eyebrow and smirked but said nothing other than thanking them both. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Tim clearing his throat.

"Look it's late even if you can still find a room at this hour it will be a waste of money. Why don't we go to my place? We can pick up a pizza on the way and you can crash on my couch." Tim said his eyes on the road.

Harry smirked as he said. "Only, if you promise to take advantage of me."

Tim laughed and nodded as he drove on.

Harry saw the old style house that Tim parked in front of and for the first time felt nervous. He blinked when he heard a knock at his window. Tim was standing outside the car looking in a concerned look on his face. He looked comical balancing a bag over his shoulder and pizza box in his hands why trying to open the door for him to see if he was ok. Harry smiled to show he was nervous but ok, he opened the door and got out.

Tim opened the front door for them and showed Harry into the kitchen, introducing Harry to Jethro the dog then let Jethro outside. He checked, cleaned, and re-filled the dog dishes then looked in the refrigerator and then at Harry over his shoulder. He said. "I've got bottles of beer, soda, ice tea, and water."

Harry said. "Ice tea please."

Tim nodded and grabbed two cold ice teas and handed them and glasses to Harry. He grabbed paper plates, set then and napkins on top of the pizza box, and said. "Why don't we watch a movie as we eat?"

Harry nodded and followed Tim into a comfortable living room. After the food was dished and the tea poured, they decided to watch Avatar. Surprised when they both said it was a favorite movie to both of them. They watched and joked through the movie. After the pizza was gone Jethro was let back in. He huffed at the two seeing the food was gone and went and lay down. They put another movie on and Tim and Harry got comfortable some time during the movie, they moved closer and soon were cuddling and kissing then more and the movie was forgotten.

Tim backed off and looked down at Harry. He pulled his chin up and kissed his slightly kissed swelled lips and said. "If we are going to go any further we need to move to the bedroom. The um stuff I have is in there. We don't have to if you don't want to. We can stay right here and just do what we've been doing or I can just get you bedding to make the couch up and then go to bed if you just want to sleep."

Harry half yelled. "No!"

Harry blushed when Tim jumped at how loud he was. He forced himself to calm down, cuddled into Tim, and said blushing. "I mean I want to but can we go slowly. I'm kind of new at this and I'm a little nervous."

Tim hugged Harry to him and said. "Ok we can do that. We can go as slow as you need to and if you want me to stop tell me and I'll stop."

Harry nodded and stood up untangling himself from Tim. He started shivering from the sudden loss of warmth.

Tim noticed and stood wrapping Harry in his arms he lead him into the bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning Harry awoke to his cell phone going off on a nightstand next to his head. Harry grinned remembering last night; Tim was gentle and loving with just the right amount of playfulness and teasing that made it fun as well as sensual. He just might have to thank Draco, after all had he not ditched him he would not have met Tim. Of course, he would still have to teach the ferret a lesson but he would thank him later. Seeing the time he cursed, and then stretched. He smirked; he was naked and pleasantly sore. He groaned when he smelled coffee and checked his messages. He had three texts from Draco, he read them and shook his head, it seemed Draco was freaking out about something and told him to get his ass back to the hotel as soon as he woke up. After finding a bathroom, he locked the door and showered then smelling smoke from the bar still on his clothes, he spelled his clothes clean. He made his way downstairs and watched Tim as he moved around the kitchen humming already dressed for work. Harry grinned as he watched Tim. The man was nice and cute, and a real gentleman, he wished he could…. No, he stopped himself before that thought even started; the man was a muggle. It would never work.

"Do you know if a cab will come out here or should I just hitch a ride with you and get a cab from where you work?" Harry said giving a mischief filled grin when Tim jumped at his voice.

Tim blushed and set a plate on the table full of large muffins with coffee. He saw the grin and rolled his eyes then said. "I wasn't sure what you wanted. I figured everyone likes muffins, there's fresh."

Harry grabbed one and eating it groaned at the good taste. He nodded his thanks, not wanting to stop eating the tasty muffin or talk with his mouth full of food.

Tim smiled at his reaction and said. "I can drop you off at your hotel on my way to work. But we need to leave now."

Harry nodded and finished his coffee. He went into the other room and grabbed his stuff. He made Tim laugh when he snitched another muffin as he passed the kitchen to the front door. He enjoyed the easy back and forth with Tim as they drove to his hotel. Before Harry got out they shared a kiss and he went up to his and Draco's room ready to face whatever was freaking Draco out.

Harry's POV

Harry walked in to find Draco buried under blankets and pillows sobbing. He sighed and worked his way in and pulled Draco into his arms. It took him awhile to calm him down. Once he was calm, he sent him for a shower as he ordered breakfast.

As they sat and ate, Draco was quiet. Finally, Harry could not take it anymore.

"Ok out with Draco. Why the hurry back texts and the melt down?" Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrow most would think Harry was being insensitive. No Harry was just blunt as was he with Harry

"I'm pregnant." Draco said.

Harry's eyes widened and he sprayed coffee everywhere. His jaw dropped and he looked at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his wand cleaning himself, Harry and the table.

"Pregnant? You're a man Draco." Harry said.

Draco smirked at Harry as he said. "Why thank you for noticing scar head. Didn't anyone ever tell you wizards could get pregnant by other wizards if their magic is compatible? Usually the couple bond before they get pregnant but the few that are not bond because their magic will not accept anyone else after that. My Father told me before I left for Hogwarts and Severus talked to me about it a few times over the years as I got older and started having partners. Nobody talked to you about this Harry. Surely Severus or I did as some point."

Harry shook his head and paled. Whenever sex came up he changed the topic maybe he should have listened and he wouldn't be in this mess. He closed his eyes as the possibility hit him.

Draco was worried and he said. "Don't worry Harry it won't interrupt with our being partners or our other jobs. I mean I'm going to be a single parent but I'm sure once I tell him, Sev will help."

Harry glared at Draco as he said. "My god child will never be an interruption Malfoy. We will raise him or her together. Someone is going to have to stop you from spoiling that child rotten. God help us if we have another spoiled brat like you."

Draco laughed he had hoped Harry would be his or her godfather. Severus had not liked how Harry looked when he showed up at Hogwarts in their first year. Therefore, he had gone behind Dumbledore's back and checked out the Dursleys. What he found out disgusted him and he knew Dumbledore was not aware just how bad it was for Harry. Severus had laid it out for him and insisted on being Harry's guardian.

Dumbledore started to argue that Harry needed to stay where he was and he could use spells on the Dursleys when Harry was in their home to help the situation.

Severus argued spells wore off sometimes on their own and other times caused more damage than good and if Harry was there when they wore off or backfired, he was a young wizard with no means to protect himself or get help. Then he used the one thing Dumbledore had forgotten and Dumbledore could not change no matter how he tried to fight it. Lily had been Severus best friend and he was named Harry's second godfather and really did not need Dumbledore's permission to claim guardianship. The only reason he had not step in when Harry was younger was that he had been told with the rest of the Order that Harry was safe and cared for. Severus realizing he needed to make his stand firm pointed out Harry did not have to attend Hogwarts and if Dumbledore became a problem, he would send his godson elsewhere. Yes, the Potters wanted Harry to attend the school they did but he was sure Lily, James and even Harrys other godfather Sirius would understand.

Dumbledore had been shocked but then agreed reluctantly and the battle for Harry began between the two men.

A few weeks later Voldermort killed Draco's parents for failing him and Severus as his godfather had gotten custody. Severus adopted the two by the end of that summer both of them kept their fathers last names, as they were heads of those lines, both boys chose to add his name by becoming Draco Snape-Malfoy and Harry Snape-Potter. They returned their second year brothers and with a strict father watching over them. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smirked at his brother in all but blood.

"Of course you'll be the godfather you twit. Now what is wrong with you?" Draco said.

Harry squirmed under Draco's eyes and said in a half whine. "I slept with his friend. What are the chances of them both being Wizards and well I don't need to say it do I?"

Draco rolled his eyes already knowing what he would find. Only Harry could lose his virginity, and at the same time in a million to one chance find that one wizard that is compatible to his magic. He took out his wand and a minute later he started laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes, it could only happen to Harry.

Harry took that as answer enough. They both were pregnant and had no idea who or where the fathers were. Severus was going to kill them both, and then mother them until they birthed his grandbabies then mother them all. He felt tears fill his eyes he had really liked Tim. He remembers him helping his friend and seeing her to her door, he was a gentleman all evening, and he just knew he would make a good father. He felt his brothers arms close around him, as he had his own melt down. Harry tried to remember if he knew a last name for ether man but could not remember one, it made him cry harder. He hoped Severus could help them. Draco and him had a job in a few days then they would face there father together, just as they did as little boys when in trouble, now they would as men. Severus was usually easier on them if they admitted their mistake and came to him right away but they did not have a choice this time they had committed to a job. Harry hoped he understood that. Harry winced when he realized they would get punished no matter when they told him. Harry started to tremble just thinking about it.

Draco hushed him realizing why Harry was getting more distraught. He gently pulled Harry up and led him over to the bed. He spelled his shoes off and he helped him lay down and crawled in after him and cuddled with him. Draco whispered. "Sleep Harry, don't think about it. I promise it will be ok. Sev and I will see you through it."

Harry whimpered but forced himself to relax for the baby his last image before he drifted to sleep was a smiling Tim as he dropped him off.

Tim's POV

Tim grinned all the way in to work and whistled as he went up on the elevator alone. Walking into the bullpen, he noticed Gibbs at his desk.

"Good morning Boss. How are you on this lovely morning?" Tim said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his unusually chipper Agent and grinned, someone got lucky last night, and he hoped not with Tony. He had heard Tony spend most of the day before trying to talk Tim into going out with him and live a little. Tim had finally agreed just to shut him up. He decided ignorance was bliss and to just ignore the signs until he was forced to deal with it and then only if it interrupted the teams dynamic, so he said. "Morning McGee, I need you on the Kart's case. Work on tying up as many lose ends as you can, until it is as perfect as you can make it. Their bringing in a tech from England the day after tomorrow, I want you and the person they send to work together but you are the lead Agent on this case McGee. Make sure the new person does not screw up our case. I hope that putting your head together, you two can break the more encrypted codes but not if it means destroying the evidence that we do have. If you need help tell me, Vance already approved anyone you suggest from cybercrimes for as long as you need them. Do your best and make us look good McGee."

Tim grinned he was lead on a hard case and had back up techs if he needed them. This day could not get any better, he said. "On it Boss."

Tony walked in with Ziva a few minutes later. He saw McGee at his desk a big silly grin on his face typing away. He smirked, ah so he was not the only one that got lucky last night. Going and starting his computer up, he said his good mornings to Gibbs and McGee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 – Lost and Found?**

The team got into the grove of working and before they knew it the days had passed, and the tech was on his way up.

Tim saw the elevator open and he blinked it was Harry. He wondered why he was here and if he could get him out of here before Gibbs saw him. Before he could say anything, Vance was bringing him up to his office for a meet and greet. Tim frowned and looked at his team that were all watching him and moving towards his desk. Ziva was smirking.

"Someone you know McGee?" Tony asked.

Tim blushed and said. "Yeah we met a few days ago at the bar."

Gibbs sighed and said. "DADT McGee. You are going to be able to work with him, right?"

Tim blinked and said. "Harry's the tech?"

Gibbs smirked as he said. "Harold James Snape-Potter."

"I prefer Harry or Potter. The only people that call me Harold James Snape-Potter, usually follow it with what have you done now? I'm usually innocent though. I don't know how these things keep happening around me. Things just tend to go wrong around me, don't know why." A new voice said.

The team that all been standing around Tim's desk flipped around to see a man with black hair pulled back in a long braid and startling green eyes. He was smirking at them with mischief-filled eyes.

Tim groaned and shook his head as he said. "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

Harry grinned at Tim, he was happy to see him again and he knew Draco would be happy to see Tony. He was not sure what they would tell them though. Feeling nervous and out right terrified of how they'd react when they told them everything he fell back on teasing Tim to try to hide it, he said. "Ah Timmy, I wouldn't do that to you, now would I?"

Tim watched Harry; something was different about him from the other night. He seemed scared of something and he didn't understand why but he kept the playful banter up until he could get him alone and ask him. He glared as he said. "Don't make me turn you over my knee, Harry. Just so, you know whom you are working with. Our Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo, me of course and you met her that night Agent Ziva David."

Harry smiled, and then pouted as he said. "Pleasure to meet you all I'm Harry or Potter doesn't matter which. Tim why are people are always saying things like that to me? I am just stating the truth. I can't help it if these things just have a way of happening around me."

Gibbs smirked at Harry and Tim. Seems his youngest Agent had feelings for the younger man and the younger man returned them. He watched the younger man's eyes as they went from Tim to Tony, he wondered if that would be a problem. He hoped not, but intended to keep an eye on things just in case. He turned to McGee and said. "Take Potter down to Abby's lab and get him set up. Then work him hard McGee." He had to hide his smirk as both men blushed.

Tim and Harry stood in the elevator side by side. Neither saying anything, finally Tim hit the emergency stop. He turned to Harry and said. "What's wrong? Are you upset to see me again?"

Harry shook his head as tears welled up. Dam his emotions were all over the place if he was this bad now; he was really in for it later. He felt Tim wrap his arms around him. He turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist burying his nose in Tim's chest and took his scent in hoping it would calm him. Sighing when it did and letting himself just rest his eyes a moment.

"Come on Harry, talk to me." Tim said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me, you're a wizard?" Harry asked.

Tim's eyes widened as he looked down at him, he moved his hair aside and saw the famous scar. He realized Harold Potter, as in the Harold Potter defeater of Voldermort was in his arms.

Harry sighed and stepped away from the other man he reached for the emergency stop button and said. "This is why I don't date; people see what they want to, not me. My brother thought we could go to a muggle bar and he could get me to loosen up and have some fun. I never expected to find a Wizard. Dam it I hate my fame. You are just one more person it took from me and I really liked you too. Oh well maybe I should get used to being alone." Harry turned the switch and moved to the other side of the elevator waiting to get out and just get the job done. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt something grab him.

Tim flipped the switch back and pulled Harry towards him. Then he took a firm hold of his arms and flipped him around about to give him what for when he found himself slammed against the wall and held there.

Harry struggled to get out of his grip and finally snapped and pushed Tim away using his magic. He shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Back off Tim; and get the hell out of my way, now. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you lay a hand on me again."

Tim tried to apologize but found he had no voice and could not move. Harry flipped the switch and a few seconds later bolted out the open elevator doors. Tim felt the strong magic that held him release him but he stayed against the wall as his knees gave out and he slid down the wall stunned he had not meant to man handle him. Hearing Harry say he only wanted him for his fame he just snapped. He had a taste of fame with his books and knew how people treated him after; it was still a sore spot with him. Dam he would have to let him cool off and then try to talk to him. Even if Harry was pissed off at him they'd have to work together. Tim's eyes widened in less Harry reported him to Gibbs and refused to work with him. Tim gulped if he did Gibbs had his own form of punishment and it was far from pleasant. Tim closed his eyes and fought the urge to find Gibbs and tell him what happen. No, he needed to talk to Harry first. He decided to keep this to himself for now in less Harry said something then he would not fight Gibbs on punishing him because he knew he deserved it. He knew that Gibbs gut would be working overtime and they would get a visit soon. Hopefully he could find and talk to Harry before that. Not because he wanted to hide it from Gibbs as long as he could, he told his guilty conscious but because Harry was upset before this happened and he wanted to deal with this and then find out why seeing him upset him so much. Tim sighed and left the elevator to find Harry.

Harry's POV

Harry moved fast into the men's room putting space between him and Tim. He knew he would have to go back and find him. They would have to work together but he needed to calm down first. How dare he manhandle him, and for speaking the truth? The first thing the bastard had done was check for the dam scar.

Harry sat on a bench in the men's room and winced when his arm moved dam he would have to explain the bruises on his arm to Draco. Draco would be pissed not only did he screw up on a case but he screwed up Tony and Tim talking to them. Because Harry just knew, Tony would side with his friend and co-worker over a stranger. He felt tears well up again he hoped he did not ruin what they started with the two men. Draco and he were both Unspeakables and partners. Harry other job was Head Aurora and Draco other job was Head Healer at St. Mungo's. Harry and Draco had become Unspeakables during the war against Voldermort and remained so after; both went through training for their jobs and worked their way up with no help. It was something both of them agreed on when they graduated from Hogwarts. Not only to hide their positions as Unspeakables but Draco and Harry both felt they needed to earn their own places and it would made them better Unspeakables. The training for their different careers explained some of their skills the rest was top secret and only told to those that needed to know. Their day jobs as they jokingly called them also kept them among people to keep an eye on things in both civilian and not civilian life. HQ only called when their skills were needed, the call they had gotten a week ago was NCIS needed Harry's code breaking skills. Harry had been happy to take the job as it had been awhile since he or Draco had been to this part of America.

Harry had his head hung down as he sobbed into his hands when he heard the door open. He tried to wipe his eyes on his sleeve and appear upset but not crying. However, when he opened his eyes they went wide at who had entered the bathroom he said, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy Palmer saw his old friend and sitting down next to him pulled the smaller man into his arms and on his lap. He saw the red eyes and hangdog look and the wince as he pulled him into his lap. Gritting his teeth someone hurt his baby brother. He put up spells to block ease dropping and recording or anyone walking in. He said. "What are you doing here Harry? Whose ass do I kick for making you cry, who hurt you? I saw the wince Harry."

Harry chuckled and snuggled into Jimmy and accepted the comfort, ignoring the second question for now. Jimmy knew about his and Draco's behind the scenes job, Jimmy was an Unspeakable as well and had gone on missions with them as back up. Harry filled him in on why he was their then went quiet.

Jimmy pulled his chin up and looking in the red-rimmed green eyes said. "Ok, now whose ass do I kick? No one has the right to hurt you Harry give me their name."

Harry pulled his face away and smiled. Jimmy would never change his Grandmother lived down the way from Severus' ancestral home and he would visit with his mother during the summers. He, Draco and Harry were inseparable during those visits. For the rest of year they would write. Now all three men with their jobs and adult lives, they rarely saw Jimmy but visited, wrote and called as often as they could. He was ashamed to admit but he had forgotten Jimmy worked for NCIS. Harry blushed and looked away.

Jimmy chuckled and hugged him then said. "Harry if you forgot where I work it's ok. Usually when we talk we're so busy catching up on things we've missed in each other's lives. I rarely mention NCIS and just talk about the people I work with. Now quit stalling."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jimmy always treated him like a much younger kid brother. So did Draco, both were very overprotective of him. Something he loved and hated in equal measures.

"Tell me Harold?" Jimmy said.

Harry jumped up and began pacing. "Dam-it Jimmy, he manhandled me and I was speaking the truth dam-it."

"Ok, he just made my shit list but who is he and why?" Jimmy asked as he pulled Harry back on his lap.

Harry sighed and said. "Draco decided a few days ago I needed to get out and just loosen up and have some fun. He dragged me to a muggle bar. He figured we would have a few drinks, have a few laughs and maybe meet someone, no harm right. Only he goes off with this guy, and I met the guy's friend a few minutes later who's also been ditched. Moreover, do you know you have magic users here? You need to be careful."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, then shook his head and glared at him for trying to change the subject, and said. "Yes I'm aware that a few Wizards and Witches work here. We're aware of each other and help each other out when needed. You are leaving something out. What?"

Harry told him what Draco had told him and what happen with Tim but not who he was.

Jimmy swore and said. "McGee has to be."

Harry looked at him blankly.

Jimmy looked at him in awe then he got angry. He shouted. "Harold James Snape-Potter you went home with a man you didn't even know the last name of and then slept with him. What were you thinking?"

Harry stood up and glared then said. "I wasn't, I had no place to sleep and was hungry. He seemed like a nice trust worthy person. So I invited him to go get something to eat and the rest just happened."

Jimmy stood and began pacing then he turned to Harry. He had gone to the other side of the small men bathroom and was leaning against the wall. Jimmy said angrily. "What have Severus and I both told you and Draco when you meet someone?"

Harry hung his head as he said. "Never go home with them or take them home. Always go to a hotel and use a condom. Jimmy I know I was dumb, but you know I have never done this kind of thing before. I mean he was my first."

Jimmy walked over to Harry, placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. He said seriously. "I know Harry, but sometimes that's all it takes. Think about it, you went with a strange man into his car, and then went with him to help a friend. For all you know, the call could have been a setup and anything could have happened. Then you went home with him, he is a trained NCIS Agent and Wizard. I know you didn't know that about him, but that makes it worst Harry. Once he got you alone he could have done anything to you and no one would have even known were you were until it was too late. The people I work with lock up monsters that are just waiting for people to let their guard down and some don't wait; they just take what they want. You were reckless with your safety. You and I both know people can hide who they are to gain your trust and then turn on you."

Harry nodded.

Jimmy sighed and tried to calm down. This was far from over but he had to explain why Tim reacted the way he did. Hoping Tim understood why he has to tell Harry, he asked. "Was his name Tim?"

Harry nodded.

"Have you ever read any books by the author Thom E. Gemcity?" Jimmy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and he glared at Jimmy, he said. "Yes I own everything he has ever written. You sent me his latest book sighed by him for my birthday, but would not tell me how you got it signed. Draco and I both like his books oddly enough so does Severus. Why?"

"Harry, Tim wrote them. The Deep Six series characters are based on his friends and co-workers. We myself included, were not kind to him when we found out. It took a long time, before he and the rest of us were ok again. Then a crazy fan stole a manuscript, kidnapped Abby, and almost killed her. They got their in time and Tim was able to talk the person down and save Abby, but it still took a while before Tim started writing again. Harry, Tim will understand the fame you deal with maybe not on the same scale but he will understand. He has dealt with fame because of his books and heartbreak because of it. I know he lost control and I am not ok with that and neither should you be, but talk to him. Timothy and I will be having our own talk little brother, and I will be pointing out some harsh truths to him."

Harry sighed and pinched his nose a habit he picked up from Severus and refused to admit too, much to the man's amusement. He looked at Jimmy and said. "Ok I'll talk to him; I know I can't stop you from talking to him Jimmy. However, remember I am a grown man and can make my own choices. So don't scare him off ok, he still has to face Sev and Draco."

"Oh I won't scare him off, but he has a few things to answer for. Now we have the matter of your reckless behavior to deal with. I'm taking you to Gibbs." Jimmy said sternly.

Harry looked at Jimmy with a dear in the headlight look. He whispered. "You can't be serious."

Jimmy smirked as he said. "You've met Gibbs the team Leader? Well he looks at all of us as a family, which for today you little brother are the youngest member. We misbehave he punishes us. You and Tim will tell him of this little tryst and the risk you both took. In addition, you will tell them both of your condition. Really Harry, Tim was taking you to a lab, a place you should not be near right now."

"I can't tell Tim yet Jimmy, I just can't he only sees me as the Chosen one. Besides I already got manhandled by Tim and you know when Severus finds out I will be punished again and…." Harry said and he started breathing harder and getting a panicked look in his eyes.

Jimmy sighed, Harry always panicked when any punishment was involved, even as a kid. Severus, Draco and him could never get Harry to tell any of them why. They had their theories but as long as he was supported, Harry got through it. He needed to talk to Gibbs before he turned Harry over to him. He stood and hugged Harry and rubbed his back until he calmed down. Then he took down the spells and led Harrys to the elevator. He saw Tim looking for Harry and grabbed his arm as well. Tim struggled but Jimmy dropped Harry's arm and gave Tim a head slap. Tim squawked. However, Jimmy glared and said. "You're in enough trouble already Timothy, get in the elevator."

Tim opened his mouth but saw the normally shy and meek Autopsy Gremlin had a glare that would rival Gibbs on a child case. He gulped and got in the elevator. They rode to the bullpen in silence when the doors opened Jimmy turned to both men and said with a glare. "I will be back in a minute with Gibbs. If you two know what's good for you, you'll stay put."

The minute he left, Tim who was standing next to the control buttons, hit one. Hearing Jimmy's angry curse as the doors closed; a second later, he hit the emergency switch and turned to Harry.

"Ok, I just may have signed myself up for one hell of a telling off but we need to talk." Tim said.

Harry nodded and said. "Tim, I need to tell you something."

Tim hung his head and then looked up and said. "Ok, but me first."

Harry nodded.

Tim told him the same thing Jimmy had about his books. Then he said. "I'm so sorry Harry. I just heard you say I only wanted you for your fame and well I lost it for a minute. I was just surprised, hurt, and angry and well I snapped. I'm really sorry."

Harry nodded and said. "It's ok. I mean I didn't enjoy it, but I overreacted. We both did."

Tim moved next to Harry and gently pulled him in his arms. He said quietly. "No you defended yourself and I am glad you did."

Harry nodded and just let himself be held. He did forgive Tim, but he meant what he said they had both overreacted. He went quiet as he thought how to tell him.

Tim was getting worried Harry was to quiet, did he forgive him and why was he trembling was he afraid of him. He tried to let go and Harry latched on tighter. Now he was starting to get scared. He sat down and pulled Harry in his lap. Once they were settled, he rubbed Harry's back and said quietly. "Are you afraid of me?"

Harry shook his head and said. "No I do forgive you and I did overreact. Jimmy told me about your books, but I appreciate it more that you talked to me about them. Now I have to tell you something and I don't know how."

Tim nodded and held him. He said quietly. "Does it have to do with what happen the night we met?"

Harry nodded and looked down at his hands as he played nervously with Tim's hand and started nervously babbling. "I didn't know. I mean before that night I had never gone past kissing and never thought I would. I mean people who have dated me before or seek me out to date only wanted the savior right, so why bother. That night you were such a gentleman and made me feel so safe and loved. I just wanted to, even though I knew it would hurt, I didn't care. I didn't know two wizards could make a baby if there magic is compatible and I don't want to force a bond on you. However, our magic will not accept anyone else now. But I'm having a baby and I'm keeping it and I want the child to know you even if you don't want me." Harry stopped talking and leaned into Tim's arms waiting for him to start yelling or push him away in disgust.

Tim's eyes widened as he held Harry, he swallowed hard. Then he said as he worked out Harry's babbling in his own mind. "Ok you were a virgin; I took your virginity that night. You are pregnant, because our magic is compatible and now no other wizard or witch will accept our magic now. Do I have everything right?"

Harry nodded not sure, how he would react. He felt himself drawn up into a tight hug.

Tim grinned as he held Harry. He was going to be a father. He realized Harry was unsure of his reaction so he rubbed his back and said. "I'm ok with this Harry. I admit, it is a surprise but normally children are. Are you ok with this?"

Harry sighed and settled his body and weight against Tim. He said. "I'm scared and tired and my emotions are frazzled. I know the moment Severus finds out he will lecture and punish me for being reckless, but then be supportive. Draco helped me when I found out, but he is going through his own issues right now. I don't want to force anything on you Tim. I have emotional support and a job, money in my vault and a place to live even without the job. So it is up to you if want to be with me. I want you to be part of our child's life either way."

Tim thought for a moment then said. "I think we should get to know one another. I admit since that night, I have considered several times trying to find you. Our parents might try to force us to bond because of the baby. However, we don't have to. The bond will not take if we don't want it and they know that. Now I have an unrelated question."

Harry nodded agreeing with what Tim said he smiled and said. "Ok and that is."

"Why did Palmer smack me and call me Timothy?" Tim said with an innocent grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 – Facing Gibbs **

Harry laughed and then grinned back at Tim and said. "You said it that way on purpose."

Tim smirked and shrugged then said. "Maybe, doesn't make it any less true. So?"

Harry bit his lip as he said. "Severus adopted Draco and me when we were twelve and raised us. We went to Hogwarts during the school year but spent summers at his family home. Jimmy's grandmother lived down the street. The three of us spent every summer together and writing letters the rest of the year. Jimmy sees me as his little brother. Draco also sees me as his little brother and both are very overprotective of me. Jimmy found me in the men's room. I was upset and sort of told him what happen the night we spent together and what happen today. He was less then pleased and told me you made his shit list. He called me his little brother and you Timothy and said you and him are going to talk later. He also said he was bringing you and me to Gibbs. Something about Gibbs seeing his team as a family and for today I'm the youngest of the family."

Tim closed his eyes and rested his head against the elevator wall. Dam he forgot about Gibb's reaction in all of this. The man would be happy for him becoming a father. However, once he found out about that night Tim would be lucky if he lived through the punishment. Harry and he had broken several rules that night. He forced a smile when he saw how uneasy Harry was.

Harry rolled his eyes and said. "I know he is going to punish us both Tim. Jimmy told me. I admit I'm scared, I-I never handle them well." Harry's eyes went wide and scared for a minute as a thought occurred to him. "You will be there or Jimmy will be there; I won't be alone with him. I mean I can handle it if one of you is with me. But alone I d-d-don't k-k-know him and he's s-s-scary without b-b-being p-p-punished."

Tim cuddled Harry to him and he said. "Why don't you handle them well? I mean there unpleasant and I don't enjoy them. Gibbs is firm but he is fair in his punishment. He will never punish you in-less he really thinks you deserve it and he will talk with you before and after to make sure you're ok. Um as far as I know usually, he will have the people who broke the rules together and punish them together."

Harry closed his eye fighting back the long buried memories he never shared with anyone. He shook his head and said. "No offense Tim, but I really don't want to talk about it. It's not you; I've never talked about it with anyone and never plan to."

Tim watched Harry maybe he should talk to Gibbs about this or Ducky. Pushing it aside for later, he helped Harry stand and said with a smile. "Ok so for now we need to go see Ducky then we'll deal with Papa bear Gibbs as Abby calls him and then baby Gibbs Palmer. Wow, never thought I would be nervous to see Palmer. Wait a minute you were going to go into a lab. What…"

Harry covered his mouth with his hand and said firmly. "Had I seen anything I should not be around, I would have left immediately and told you why. Then I would have gone straight to a healer just to be sure. Now why are we going to what I assume is a person named Ducky?"

Tim shook his head with a grin he had a feeling Harry would keep him on his toes. He explained who Ducky was and Harrys eyes lit up and practically dragged Tim to Ducky. A few minutes later Harry had gone into the ME lab and hugged Ducky, the older man chuckled and hugged him back.

"Now Timothy tell me how you came to meet Harry?" Ducky asked with a grin.

Tim looked up from his cell phone he had sent a text to Abby. He was shocked Harry knew Ducky. He looked at Harry who was grinning. He said. "Um Harry?"

Harry chuckled at Tim then explained. "Ducky is my cousin. After the war, I had a heritage test to see if I had any living family. His mother and my grandmother on my father's side were half-sisters."

Tim gulped he had gotten Ducky's cousin pregnant. Shit! Ducky was going to kill him. He started to panic. Ducky helped him sit down and then helped him put his head between his knees and told him to breathe in and out and try to relax. Ducky looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed and started to say something when the doors opened he ducked behind his cousin when he saw it was Jimmy and Gibbs.

"Duck have you seen.…" Gibb's started then stopped when he saw the two missing men. He glared at the two and turned to Ducky. "What's up with McGee, Duck?"

Ducky looked curious but answered. "I asked how he met my cousin Harry and he had a panic attack."

Gibb's smirked as he looked at the paling Harry and said. "Cousin hmm, Jimmy why don't you tell Cousin Ducky and me what's going on and why these two look like scared rabbits."

Harry shook his head rapidly and started having a panic attack of his own.

Ducky sighed and helped Harry into a chair and his head between his knees. He then turned to Jimmy. "Dr. Palmer if you would, what the hell is going on?"

Jimmy looked at the two in sympathy but told them. When he was done, Gibbs was glaring at the two as was Ducky.

Ducky pulled out a wand and ran it over Harry and Tim. Then hit them both with a very mild calming spell.

Gibbs motioned Jimmy to the side and asked. "Is this what you were saying about Harry not handling punishment very well?"

Jimmy nodded and said. "None of us understands it Gibb's. Harry can go into battle or a rescue mission with a wand or weapons and never break stride. However, when he's in trouble, mention any kind of punishment and he is a panicking mess."

Gibbs nodded and said. "You mentioned he was adopted but not why. You don't have to answer, but was he removed from his family because of abuse?"

From behind them, they heard. "I can hear you and yes I was. My parents died when I was 18 months old. My Aunt who is my mother's older sister and thought to be my only living relative and her husband were forced to take me in. They treated me very badly and encouraged their son who was the same age as me but three times my size to as well. However, that has nothing to do with it and I would appreciate it if you respected my privacy and drop it. I will submit to your punishment because I was reckless that night but not the physic analyst."

Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy turned to see Tim's arms around a shaking but determined Harry. Tim was whispering in Harry's ear but he was shaking his head to whatever Tim was saying.

Gibbs nodded and said. "Potter, McGee with me."

Both men followed him to the gym. Gibbs had them go in the locker room and change into workout gear and meet him back in the gym in ten minutes. Tim loaned Harry some that Harry resized to fit him. Once they were back he said. "You two were both reckless and broke just about every rule you could that night. Tim my rules that we have are to keep the team, and this family safe, and Harry from what Jimmy tells me your father has the same rules for you and your brother."

Both Tim and Harry said. "Yes Sir."

"Harry I know your condition, both of them I should say. If you feel pain or start to panic tell Tim or me. I will stop immediately and call Ducky. This is to punish not scare or scar you." Gibbs said as he laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was shaking, but he nodded and Tim covered his hand with his own. Gibbs nodded removed his hand took a step back and pointed at the indoor track and said. "Ok boy's laps. I'll tell you when to stop."

Harry was crying hard he was so confused, they had broken rules, several of them, but Gibbs was comforting them after punishing them. He knew Severus did that with him and Draco but why would Gibbs. He could understand him comforting Tim, but Gibbs did not know him they had met less than an hour ago. Why would he care what he did or if he was reckless? Harry felt sore all over he and Tim ran for over an hour as Gibbs called questions out and lectured them both, fresh sobs broke out. He felt Tim pull him in-between him and Gibbs, and both of them held him as he cried. He was half in Tim's lap and half in Gibbs lap his head on Tim's chest. Harry and Tim winced when Harry shifted his weight to Gibbs lap. He was trying not to put his full weight on Tim and hurt him he knew he was sore as well. He felt Gibbs rubbing his back as Tim ran one hand through his hair and the other hand and arm held him close. Harry closed his eyes breathing in Tim's scent and a small amount of Gibbs as well, a few minutes later the two calmed him into an exhausted sleep.

Tim looked at Gibbs over Harrys head when he realized Harry had fallen asleep. He said. "Boss, I'm worried about him. This isn't a normal reaction."

Gibbs nodded he realized that after he told the boys to stop. Harry was crying. What he and Tim thought was sweat was tears rolling down his face. He may have messed up by punishing him. He leaned back, took his phone out, and handed it to Tim. He said quietly. "Do the text thing and have Duck and Palmer come down here. They need to check him over and possibly send him home."

Tim moved his hand out to reach the phone and texted Ducky. "Ducky, bring Palmer to the gym. Harry had bad reaction needs you both. Hurry!"

As soon as Tim sent it, Harry started having a nightmare and they could not wake him up. Ducky and Palmer rushed in. Palmer scooped Harry up, he brought him over to the table on the other side of the room, and taking his wand out turned the table into an examining table and turned a chair into a folding wall for privacy. With a wave, it blocked him and Harry from view. A minute later, they heard spells they had never heard before being cast and then a sigh of relief and Harry sputtering.

They heard Harry outraged voice say. "Dam-it Palmer, you arse hole. You enjoy that way too much even more than Draco does, and he cackles when he does it. A grown man cackles evilly when he hits his poor defenseless little brother and then harder when I glare at him. A defenseless little brother I might add that is upset already by the way and trying to sleep, but no he is hit with ice-cold fucking water. I mean really could you two find any colder water. I'm a fucking ice cube here."

Tim and Ducky where surprised neither had ever seen Harry really lose his temper, they had seen brief flashes of him angry, but he always seemed to make an excuse and leave quickly.

Gibbs smirked the kid had a feisty spirit.

Palmer's voice said. "Don't make me sick Gibbs on you little brother. He is just like Severus with his own rules and everything." They heard a few spells and then Harry again.

Harry's voice said. "Ah that's more like it. You can't scare me Jimmy. Nobody is a bad as Severus the Dungeon bat of Hogwarts, and the man raised me. I can take anything Gibbs dishes out."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and then smirked. Something about this kid, he liked. The boy was respectful when needed but his feisty spirit would keep Tim on his toes and he could see the two were already starting to fall in love with each other.

Palmers voice said. "You're whining and being a drama king your fine. Ready, to face the music Harry? You know they'll have questions and they have been listening."

Harry scoffed and his voice said. "Like you haven't done at least three scans and already have half a dozen potions you want me to take, you mother-hen."

Palmer's voice said. "Which you won't take but that's ok. I'll just sick Tim and Ducky on you."

Harry's voice said. "Arse hole. Ouch. You hit my head what the hell was that for?"

Gibbs, Tim, and Ducky chuckled sure what Palmer had done.

Palmers voice said. "That Harry was a Gibbs slap. And you are getting another if don't watch your mouth young man."

Harry's voice said. "James Anthony Palmer you are exactly 4 days older than me. What exactly did you learn in those extra hours how to roll your eyes. Don't you fucking dare young man me. Moreover, if you or anyone else hit me in the head I will severely hex their ass until they beg for mercy. Ouch." Harry finished by snapping out a spell that had Palmer yelp and then run to the other side of the wall.

Tim's lip twitched as he listened and he saw Gibbs and Ducky chuckle as Palmer ran out and hid behind Gibbs.

Palmer looked at Tim and said. "Do something he's going to kill me."

Tim rolled his eyes and went around the wall. Harry was putting his shirt back on calmly but you could see he was still angry. He jumped up on the table and winced but ignored it and said. "So what did you hit Palmer with?"

Harry turned around, jumped up next to him and winced but ignored it, and said. "Stinging hex, it will re-activate every time his sits for the next hour. By the time it wears off. He will feel it every time he sits today. Oh don't worry I won't kill him; just make his life hell as I'm here. Jimmy needs a reminder every now and then that I can take care of myself. That and never hit my head, he knows better."

Tim nodded he wondered about the warning but left it alone for now.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took the wall down and saw Jimmy hiding behind Gibbs. He laughed and jumped down, as did Tim. Harry walked over behind Jimmy and before he noticed him, he flicked his ear. Causing him to jump and almost knock Gibbs over. By the time, they were both up-right Harry and Tim had walked into the locker room to shower and change. Gibbs and Ducky chuckled as Palmer pouted.

Tim brought Harry downstairs and quickly passed through Abby's lab to her office where he had asked her in a text to move his laptop and Harry's laptop. He smiled when he saw a computer that had been in her lab for them to use was now set up in her office. Tony obviously had moved them for her as she was typing on the computer and Tony was joking with her when they walked in.

Abby looked up and smiled she got up and hugged Tim then she said. "Timmy. Who's your friend and why the computer move? My lab not good enough for you anymore."

Tim hugged her back and looked at Harry who nodded. He grinned and said. "I was protecting Harry, Abby. We both need to work on the computer and he can't be in the lab for health reasons."

Abby looked Harry over and said. "Ok I guess that's a good reason. So you're the super tech guy from England."

Harry grinned and said. "Hmm, super tech guy from England never been called that before, normally it's. Potter, Hey tech person can you work faster, or hey, you Mr. Computer Wizard, I am not paying you to flap your gums get the job done yesterday. You're costing me money."

Abby, Tony, and Tim laughed. Abby got up and left. Tim asked Harry to take her chair. Harry sat in the comfortably cushioned chair and sighed when he only felt a mild sting in his legs as he sat down and put them up on the foot rest. Tim showed him the things they needed to do. Harry started working but noticed Tony pulled Tim aside and gave him a few pills, two containers of bottled water, and a container then left with a wave. Concerned Harry said. "Tim?"

Tim opened the water bottles, gave one to Harry with some pills, and took his own. Then he closed and locked the door and dropped his trousers. Harry whimpered at Tim's muscles standing out in the backs of his legs. Tim's head shot up he was trying to reach the backs of his legs and his head was down trying to see what he was doing. He saw the tears in Harry's eyes and that he had not taken the pills. He pulled him up for a hug. Holding him a minute he whispered in his ear. "I'm ok. This how Gibbs punishes us he says that running help us think and his questions and lecturing lets us know we screwed up. The pills and salve will help Harry. The salve is Abby's home brew we all use it. The salve has all natural ingredients in it, and will help your muscles relax it should be safe for you to use. Oh um, can you take the pills Harry? It is acetaminophen. Is it safe?"

Harry nodded and took the pills then took his trousers off and he and Tim helped each other put the salve on then redressed.

Harry and Tim had been working side by side for four hours not talking in-less it involved techno talk about what they were working on. Then Harry seemed to get excited and started typing faster. Tony had just walked in to tell them Gibbs wanted them to break for lunch. Tim was sitting back and watching Harry a grin on his face. He made a shush motion to Tony and he grinned back at him and sat on Abby's futon to enjoy the show.

Harry looked at Tim a moment later and said. "You want the good news or the bad news first, or should I wait and just tell the team at once?"

Tim chuckled and said. "You're bursting at the seams to tell someone Harry. So go ahead tell us."

Harry looked confused and he turned his head sideways and said. "Us?"

Tony laughed and said. "Wow your worse than McGeek. At least when he is in cyberville he knows when someone enters the room. He may not acknowledge them but he knows a person entered the room."

Harry jumped a mile and turned around, he started breathing hard scared someone was sitting behind him and he did not realize it. Tim pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back and told him he was safe and to relax and breathe. Harry nodded and rested his head on Tim's shoulder; he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He hated he was so jumpy and emotional he needed to talk to Severus about this.

Tony watched the two interact and he grinned. Gibbs warned him to watch what he said or did to the visiting tech. He told him Tim had feeling for the younger man and would not take well to rudeness or pranks. Gibbs had smirked and said the younger man had a feisty spirit and would keep Tim on his toes. Something that Tony and Gibbs agreed was good for the sometimes all too serious younger agent. He just hoped Harry was the forgiving kind. He had not meant to scare him just tease him a little. He gave the DiNozzo grin and said. "Alright their McPotter?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Tony with a glared then broke into a grin as he shook his head. He looked down at Tim and said. "You're right he is a toddler in a man's body."

Tim gapped and sputtered. "I never said that. I told you Tony was a big kid that loves Movies and Movie trivia. Lives to play pranks and joke around but will not hurt people with them, he only wants to have fun. Moreover, that he is my best friend and like a big brother to me and in the field there was no one better you want at your back."

Tony watched the mischief look in Harry's eyes and the grin and knew they would get along great. He chuckled and slapped Tim on the shoulder. He said. "He teasing us Tim. Thanks Tim I feel the same way little brother. Replace Movies, pranks and jokes with your techno gadgets, gaming and McWriter, the rest is the same. So Harry is it true you're going to make an honest man out of our Timmy."

Harry blushed and said. "We agreed to get to know each other. The rest is need to know, and you don't DiNozzo."

Tony gasped and fell back on the couch as if wounded. He said in a hurt voice. "He's only been here a day and he's channeling Gibbs, run while you can Probie."

Harry shook his head and before he could stop himself said. "You and Draco deserve each other. He's as much of a drama queen as you are."

Tony sat up all joking now gone from his face. He grabbed Harry's hands and said. "You know Draco? Where is he, tell me where can I find him? I have been looking since that night and he disappeared without a trace. Please tell me what you know."

Harry was shocked he said calmly. "You've been looking for him?"

Tony and Tim both nodded.

Harry looked at Tim and said. "You knew he was looking?"

Tim looked sheepish and said. "Yeah. I told you I thought about finding you. I just didn't mentioned Tony and I started looking. I didn't want you to think I was a stalker or something."

Harry laughed and turned to Tony, he said. "Draco is my brother. Severus adopted us both after our parents died he was Draco's godfather and my mother's best friend and my second godfather. Draco and I have been looking for you and Tim, since the day Tim dropped me off at the hotel we have been staying at while were here. The problem was we didn't know anything about ether of you other than you first names."

Tony's eyes got wide and he head slapped Tim then said. "You knew the hotel they were staying at and didn't tell me."

Tim glared at Tony and said. "I didn't know they were still there Tony. I went to the hotel. Nobody with their description or first names was staying there and the lady at the desk showed me the door and threatens to call security if I didn't leave immediately. We started looking the next day after we talked about it. I didn't see the point of bringing up a dead end."

Harry laughed and patted Tim's shoulder as he said. "Tim, think about it who am I? Why would they give information out on a celebrity guest, even if I were only a celebrity by wizard standards? I could have been standing behind you and they would have said no comment and shown you the door. The only way they would have admitted I was there was if you flashed your badge and then my attorney would have dealt with it not me."

Tim groaned at how close to Harry he had been and not known it.

Tony was excited he said. "You're a celebrity. Really. How?"

Tim rolled his eyes but said. "You can tell the man child, he's excitable but he'll keep it a secret."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Tim, but nodded at Harry. He was vibrating with energy as he tried to figure out who Harry was. He knew several wizards and witches, as he himself was a wizard, he had known Harry was a wizard he could feel his magic and it was powerful much more powerful than him and Tim and both of them were pretty powerful. He guessed the young man was wearing a glamor, as he did not recognize him.

Harry sighed and turned in Tim's lap and pressed his back to his chest facing Tony. Then lifted his fringe to show his scar, Harry and Tim were amused when Tony passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 – McPotter and the Dragon slayer**

Tony came to laying on Abby's futon in her office spotting McGee he groaned and closed his eyes. Then he said. "I just had the weirdest dream McGee. The tech from England was the guy you meet at the bar and Draco's brother. But the weird part was he was Harold Potter the guy who defeated Voldermort."

"Wow weird dream DiNozzo." Harry said.

Tony's eyes went wide when he heard a voice that was not McGee's. He sat up and saw Harry typing on the computer he started sputtering. "Your him. The guy who killed… I mean fought and won against the darkest dark lord in history more like ever, because no one wants to risk going against you and getting their ass kick. Not that I blame them, from what I was told you kicked his ass when you were a baby and then again at 17. Wow man you're like a super hero."

Tim rolled his eyes, leaned forward, and said menacingly. "Treat him like a normal person; yes he's a wizard but he's also a normal man just like you and me. Harry just has a little extra magic than we do but he wants a normal life Tony. So help me if you ruin this for me. I will body bind you and make you watch as I destroy piece by piece every name brand article of clothing you own."

Harry started laughing, as Tony looked horrified.

Tony just stared at Tim then said. "That is so not cool McPunisher. I was shocked and I'm sorry for that Mr. Potter, it won't happen again. However, you do not threaten a man clothes. That is just not cool McGee."

Harry was typing as he spoke. "That's ok Agent DiNozzo most people when they meet me have different reactions. At least you didn't react like some people in this room I won't mention. Besides it's nice to know I'm not the only one that threatens his older brother's clothes to get him to behave."

Tim looked startled at first but seeing Harry's mischief filled grin. He blushed and looked away.

Tony sensing a story grinned and opened his mouth to comment.

Harry glared and said. "Falls under need to know DiNozzo and you don't. Now are you here for a reason?"

Tony grinned and said. "Well yes McPotter, first you can call me Tony. Second Gibbs wants you two to break for lunch. I was told and I quote. "Get those two boys and take them to lunch and make sure they both eat. Ducky will have my ass if his cousin or Tim skips a meal."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tim and said. "McPotter, really is he serious?"

Tim shook his head and said. "He's an idiot. But food sounds good."

Tony stuck his tongue out and Tim rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed at the two it seemed like they had the same relationship he and Draco had. This would make life interesting. He pulled out his cell and dialed when he heard a voice he said. "Hey Dray. You will never guess whom I found. Want to drag your ferret arse out of the hotel and get some actual sun and meet us for lunch." Harry laughed as Draco went crazy asking questions.

Tim and Tony both looked at him in shock then grinned.

Harry frowned at the phone as he listened to Draco. Then he said. "No I'm fine. Draco I was teasing you. I swear I'm fine." He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and said. "Alright I'll bring them over and you can see for yourself then we can eat downstairs." Harry paused then said with a smirk. "You're an overprotective ferret, but I love you just the way you are big brother." Harry's eyes widened and he said. "No dam it Draco, I said I'm fine. We will be their soon. Ok bye." Harry hung up and squeezed the bridge of his nose as he fought to not scream in frustration at being surrounded by overprotective brothers.

Tim looked at Harry concerned and said. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, put his phone back in his pocket, and rubbed his eyes he had been hiding the building headache he had but would not be able to keep doing it for much longer. He said as he stood. "We need to go. Draco says I sound funny as if I am hiding something and he is insisting on calling Severus. Since I can't really tell him what happen with Gibbs over the phone without him freaking out. I told him I'm fine, but he's insisting I go to our hotel so he can check me over. He said I have 30 minutes to get there or he's calling Severus no matter what I say."

Tim nodded and led Harry upstairs. The three grabbed their things and left.

The three arrived at the hotel and went up to the penthouse suite. Draco flung open the door took one look at Harry, grabbed his arm, and led him over to the couch forcing him to sit. Tim and Tony warily followed the two inside closing the door. His wand out, Draco ran scans and frowned at Harry. He glared and went to his room.

Harry glared after Draco and said to Tim and Tony. "Have a seat the mother hen will just be a minute."

Draco's voice came out of his open door. "I heard that Harold James Snape-Potter. Did you mention to your friends that you have a migraine? And that you only get them after nightmares or are you doing your usual I'm fine and ignore it until the pain is so bad you can't ignore it anymore."

Harry sighed he wanted to be angry with Draco but his head hurt too much. He laid his head back on the couch back, knowing Draco would make him take a headache potion and a dreamless sleep potion then go to bed. He felt the couch shift and opened his eyes. Tim had sat next to him and helped him lay down his head in his lap.

Tim ran his fingers through Harry's hair hoping to relax him but could not help but ask. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

Harry shivered and said. "It wasn't that bad when I woke up, then Jimmy smacked my head which didn't help. I thought the Acetaminophen would take care of it. Then I got busy with the files and was ignoring it. I didn't realize as I worked that it started getting worst. When Tony startled me my head started pounding and I figured we'd take a break soon and I'd pop to the hotel get a potion and be back before I was missed."

Tim cast a warming charm on Harry but before he could say anything, Draco was back two potions in hand and he raised his eyebrow at Harrys position. He looked at Tim and said. "Tim I take it?"

Tim nodded and said. "Timothy McGee and you are?"

Draco smirked and said. "Harry's brother. Harry you need to go shower than take these."

Harry opened one eye not realizing he had closed them and grunted then closed it. He was finally warm and comfortable he was not moving.

Draco grabbed his wand and leveling it between Harry's eyes said. "Easy way or hard way Potter but you're doing it. That migraine gets much worst and potions won't work you'll have to go to the hospital for treatment."

Harry growled and opened his eyes seeing the wand he yelped and grabbed the potions. He headed for the bathroom grumbling about bossy brothers and wanting to eat.

Draco called behind him. "If you want to eat take the headache potion, eat and then take the dreamless sleep potion, but you are going to bed and no were else. I'll call Director Vance and tell him you can continue tomorrow but he knows your health comes first."

Harry flipped him off before he entered the bathroom.

Draco laughed and sat in a chair. He looked at Tim and said. "So you think your good enough for my brother Mr. McGee? Tell me about yourself."

"Wait" Tony said.

Draco looked over and said. "Yes?"

"Do you remember me?" Tony asked.

Draco chuckled and said. "Yes I do Tony and we do need to talk. However, first I intend to grill this man on why he thinks he's good enough for my little brother."

Tony laughed; Tim was shocked but then laughed as well.

Tim smiled and said. "Well I'm an Agent at NCIS. A published author, I play and create computer games and other computer software in my spare time and am looking forward to getting to know Harry before we make any plans. The rest is need to know and you don't. Now what makes you think your good enough for my older brother?"

Draco laughed and decided that yeah he was good enough for his brother if he could turn his questioning on him like that. He said. "Fair enough, Draco Snape-Malfoy, I'm partners with my brother in the field. How I cannot tell you and am Head Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. I travel to America a lot for both jobs so seeing each other won't be an issue and the rest well need to know and you don't."

Tim chuckled as Harry came back out wearing sleep trousers and a t-shirt he glared at Draco as he said. "Are you done grilling Tim so we can eat now?"

Draco nodded with a laugh then said. "Oh like you're not going to put Tony through the same."

Harry sat next to Tim and smirked. He said with raised eyebrows. "If I don't Sev will and so will Jimmy, well actually they will either way no matter what we do. Besides you grilled Tim it's only fair."

Draco shook his head and said. "Harry you stay with Tim. I'll take Tony in my room and talk with him you can grill him later."

Draco stood and motioned Tony to follow him. They went in the room only for Draco to stick his head back out. "Oh and Mr. McGee no hanky panky, he has a headache. I'm sure you understand."

Harry glared and said. "Go deal with your own man and let me handle mine."

Draco went back into the room laughing.

Tim and Harry ordered food for the four of them, after they had eaten and the food for the other two was under warming charms. Tim smirked at Harry and said with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm your man now and you'll handle me."

Harry blushed and said. "Um ah well. Tim I didn't mean…"

Tim chuckled at the blush and stumbling words and asked Harry where his room was. When they were lying down in the bed, Harrys head on Tim's chest. Tim kissed Harry's head and summoned the dreamless sleep potion he handed it to Harry and said. "Take it and sleep Harry. I need to go soon but if it is ok, I will come back after work. We can talk later you need sleep. I can tell the headache is getting worst."

Harry sighed he had not wanted to say anything. His head was pounding but he was enjoying having Tim with him. He took the potion from Tim and said. "Stay till I fall asleep."

Tim nodded and said. "I'll stay as long as I can."

Harry took the potion and settled closer to Tim. He felt Tim running his fingers through his hair, he sighed, and a few minutes later was softly snoring.

Tim stayed for a few minutes enjoying holding Harry, he gently removed himself from the bed and tucked Harry in then kissed his forehead. He went into the sitting room to find Draco and Tony eating.

Draco looked up as he entered the room he raised an eyebrow and said. "I thought I said he had a headache."

Tim shook his head and sat across from them. He said seriously. "With all due respect Draco, what you brother and I do is none of your business. However, in light of the fact he is not feeling well. I will tell you nothing happened. I held him till the potion made him fall asleep tucked him in and left."

Draco glared and demanded. "What do you mean he's not feeling well? What did you do?"

Tim glared and said. "After we ate I could tell he was in pain and trying to hide it. Therefore, I had him lie down and take the dreamless sleep potion. How long have these headaches been going on and has he seen a healer?"

Draco glared and snapped. "Of course he has you idiot. Harry is terrified of Healers and Doctors. Sev and I had to force him to go and promise to stay with him. The idiot Healer heard he gets migraines and after a few tests told us its stress related and for him to keep calm. How the hell is he supposed to keep calm during a dam nightmare?"

Tony looked between the two men and said. "Whoa calm down both of you. No sense fighting over someone you both care about."

Both turned and glared at him.

Tony grinned and said. "Look you both want what's best for Harry. Why not find a healer or Doctor and the both of you go with him. Draco can help with any past issues and Tim can help him stay calm."

Tim nodded and said to Draco. "I'm sorry for snapping but I'm worried and Harry won't answer my questions he just skirts around them. It's frustrating."

Draco sighed and nodded then said. "I'm sorry as well. Get use to Harry doing that he is stubborn and if he does not want to talk about something, he won't. It no reflection on you Mr. McGee, Harry is just a very private person and there are several thing he has never shared with anyone and still won't. He's more prone to care for others than himself and often his health suffers if those that care about him don't catch it."

"Wow if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." a voice behind them said.

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "Harry you're supposed to be sleeping." Draco glared at Tim and said. "You told me he took a dreamless sleep potion."

Tim looked shocked at Harry and said. "He did."

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawn then he said. "I heard Draco and Tim shouting I wanted to know what was going on. Are you and Tim fighting Draco?"

Draco sighed and walked over to him calmly. He hugged Harry and said. "Were not fighting Harry, it was just a small disagreement. We apologized to each other and were fine now. Harry stop fighting to stay awake and go on go back to bed, you can talk to Tim and Tony later."

Harry pulled away, looked into Draco's face, and said. "No it's not fine. I know that look Draco, your angry. OMG you and Tim hate each other." Harry started sobbing, ran in his room, and slammed the door.

Draco sighed and turned back to Tim and Tony. "I think you two should go. Don't worry he'll be fine he's just overtired and fighting the potion, it's making him over emotional. Once you leave I'll get him settled down and he'll sleep."

Tim looked unsure but Tony's cell phone rang. Tony looked at Draco apologetically and said. "It's our boss it could be important."

Draco nodded and said. "It's ok. I understand."

Tony answered on the second ring. "DiNozzo." Pause "Yeah Boss, McGee's with me." Pause. "No. The tech is having health issues and won't be back in today. His brother is going to call Vance and explain." Pause. "No nothing to do with that." Pause. "Yeah, I sure." Pause. "McGee and I can leave from here and check it out and get back to you."

Tony hung up and looked at McGee. He said. "Boss got a new lead on a possible witness. He wants us to check it out ASAP."

Tim nodded but they both looked hesitant to leave. Tony said carefully. "Sorry much as we want to stay duty calls."

Draco gave a small smile and said. "It's ok you two, this works out better. Once he settles down Harry will more than likely sleep until this evening anyways. You two can go talk to you witness and not worry about us. We'll be fine. Why don't you two call when you're off and if Harry's up to it we can meet for Dinner somewhere?"

Tim and Tony both nodded and grabbed their bags. Draco gave Tony a kiss and then a hug. With a smirk, he slipped a card in his pocket then patted it. He turned to Tim and with a raised eyebrow said. "You know Harry's convinced we hate each other now. Nothing I say will convince him otherwise."

Tim looked worried and nodded then he said. "Yeah. What are we going to do about that?"

Draco shook his head and said seriously. "I still want to know what happen today that Harry managed to have a nightmare while working, but we can talk about that tonight. As things stand, right now I don't hate you McGee. I don't know you to say I like or hate you. However, that won't stop me from kicking or hexing your ass, if you hurt my little brother or take advantage of him; you have my word as his older brother on that."

Tim could not help it he grinned, and then chuckled at Draco's frown. He said seriously. "As an older brother to a hellion of a little sister I understand. But the same goes for me if you hurt my big brother."

Draco laughed and shook Tim's hand, glad they understood each other.

Tony just shook his head and followed Tim out the door.

Draco closed the door and warded it then went to Harry's room sighing when he saw Harry sleeping tear tracks down his face. Draco took his shoes off and lay on the bed watching Harry sleep.

Harry woke up a little and mumbled. "Dray please don't hate Timmy."

Draco shushed him and pulled him into his arms. He whispered softly. "Harry, Tim, and I worked it out. I promise its ok. Sleep Leo everything is fine."

Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco he loved it when he called him that. He murmured. "Night, Dragon-slayer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05 – Night In**

Tony waited for Draco to answer his phone he looked at his watch eight pm. It had taken time to track the witness down but once they did, he kicked Tony in the knee and ran. Tony went down in agony and Tim ran after him tackled him and cuffed him. By the time, they got him to NCIS and questioned him. Gibbs had found out about Tony's knee and told Tim to take Tony to get checked out at the hospital. Once back at NCIS, Gibbs read the Doctors report and told them to be back Monday morning and for Tony to stay with McGee until then. Gibbs and Ziva would handle the rest of the questioning. With the angry and determined expressions Gibbs and Ziva had on their faces as walked to the room with the dirt bag they had no doubt they would have a confession in no time. A quick stop at Tony's so he could pack a bag, the two took turns showering and changing. Now Tim was watching him nervously from the kitchen as he fed McMutt.

"Hello"

"Hey Draco."

A chuckle and then a deeper voice than Draco's said. "I'm not Draco and you're not winning any brownie points by not knowing his voice."

Tony shook his head and laughed then said. "Well I thought you'd be sleeping McPotter."

Harry laughed and said. "You know I'm not sure if your giving me a hint, your blessing or teasing Tim and me when you say that DiNozzo."

"Would I do something like that? I thought I told you to call me Tony. You're too innocently cute and sweet to be old enough to forget that fast." teased Tony.

Harry huffed and said. "Are you calling me a child, flirting with me or calling me old DiNozzo?"

"Um why did Tony just yelp toss me his phone run and lock himself in my bedroom." Tim's voice said snickering.

Harry snickered and said. "Hello Tim. Tony was trying to be charming and I turned it back on him."

Tim laughed and said. "Well I heard his side what did you say?"

Harry laughed and said. "I asked if he was calling me a child, flirting with me or calling me old."

Tim laughed and then laughed harder when he heard Draco laughing as Harry told him.

"Tim, speaking of someone thinking I'm a child. Draco the big meanie has decided I am not allowed out tonight. However, if you and Tony want to come over we can order in and watch a movie or something?" Harry said half pouting.

Tim chuckled and said. "Yeah we can do that. Tony injured his knee today. He'll be fine but its best he stays off it for a while. Gibbs wants me and him to stay together this weekend just in case. Do you want us to pick something up or just order room service?"

Harry spoke to Draco for a minute then got back on the phone. "We're both sick of room service food. Why don't you and Tony pick up a couple of Pizza's? Get cheese for Draco and me. I think he will let me eat that. And if you can sneak in something chocolate past the warden I'd be grateful."

Tim was concerned he said. "Are you sick?"

Harry reassured him. "No. Draco's just being his normal overprotective self. I have been ordered nothing spicy or sweet until further notice. However, I am craving chocolate and spicy. Please Tim I need Dark Chocolate. I'm close to stunning Draco and making a break for it."

Tim laughed and said. "Alright I'll see what I can do. But if we get caught you're telling the big brothers as I hide behind you."

Harry laughed and said. "Aw, my protector at long last. See you soon Tim."

Tim laughed and said his goodbye then went to talk Tony out of his bedroom.

A few hours later, the Pizza's eaten and Draco had discovered the chocolate and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Harry what is this?" Draco asked.

Harry was snuggled up to Tim watching the movie they rented on the hotel TV he was content and full of pizza and the milk Draco insisted on. The pizza had had a kick to it that was just enough for his spicy craving. He looked over at Draco and saw a bag of Dark Chocolate Hershey Kisses in his hand that had fallen out of the bag of snack food Tim and Tony brought in. He started getting nervous.

"It looks like a bag of Dark Chocolate Hershey's kisses Draco?" Harry said.

Draco glared at Harry then at Tim he knew who had brought them and what his little brother had done. He turned to a nervous Harry and said sternly. "Harold James Snape-Potter I told you no spicy food and no chocolate. The Pizza was spicy and now this. Are you trying to make yourself sick?"

Harry hid his face in Tim's side. He cringed Draco would tell Tim and Tim would be pissed that he tricked him.

Draco sighed opened the bag and took four out. He handed them to Tim and said. "That's all he gets. I am not being cruel McGee. Harry has no will power when it comes to certain foods. He will get whatever he craves and then eat until he makes himself sick. Sev and I both try to monitor him, but he sneaks it behind our backs or tricks people into buying it for him."

Tim raised an eyebrow. Harry flinched against him and started trembling, Tim did not comment. He took the candy in one hand and with his other hand, rubbed Harry's back. He whispered in Harry's ear. "I'm not happy you tricked me and you did trick me Harry. You only told me half the reason Draco said no. However, let us chalk this up to experience and not let it happen again. Next time we will take a trip to your bedroom and after we discuss it until we'll find a punishment that we both agree meets the act. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded. He was still trembling and he could not help but think he now had another person to be afraid of getting to the point of punishing him. He stood ignoring the candies Tim held out to him, went to his room and closed the door.

Tim looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Draco gave a sigh, hung his head he could guess what was whispered, and knew how Harry would react to it. He looked at Tim and Tony both had confused but worried expressions on their faces as to why Harry went into his room. "Let me guess McGee. You let him off but said next time you'd punish him if he tricked you again right."

Tony looked confused but kept quiet.

Tim looked concerned and said. "Yes. Did I go too far? Is he angry?"

Draco shook his head and said. "Not angry scared. Is that what happened today someone punished him and he fell asleep after?"

Tony's eyes went wide this would not end well.

Tim nodded and told Draco everything.

Draco was on his feet and yelling as soon as he finished. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? YOU LET A STRANGE MAN MY BROTHER SPENT LESS THAN A HOUR WITH PUNISH HIM. WHERE YOU ASKING TO GET YOUR ARSES KICKED OR BLOWN UP?"

"DRACONIS LUCUIS SNAPE-MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT TIMOTHY. IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT. It was mine." The three men turned to see Harry in the doorway.

Draco was furious he stalked over to Harry. He took him in his arms and held him. He took a moment to calm down. Yelling at Harry would only make things worse. Once calm he said. "It wasn't your fault Harry. That bastard overstepped his authority. McGee does not know how bad it can get so I can excuse his ignorance, but Jimmy dam well knows better. I don't care if you set the fucking building on fire. You have a hard enough time getting punished from people who you know love you. What if your magic protected you and the baby? You could have seriously hurt this Gibbs person and even McGee since he was in the same room. Hell you could have leveled the building or the whole dam block depending on how much control you lost."

Harry legs started to fold as he realized what could have happened. Draco scooped him up and brought him to the couch. He glared at Tim when he moved toward him. Draco laid Harry on the couch and summoned a blanket and covered him then began pacing.

Tony wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered in his ear. "Gibbs is like a father to Tim and I. If I know Gibbs, and trust me I do. He meant what he said, when he told Harry to tell Tim if he needed to stop and that the punishment was not to scare or scar him. Jimmy must have warned him Draco. That must be why Gibbs had Tim there. Not only because they broke the rules together but also to help see Harry though it. Trust me if at any time Gibbs or Tim had even an inkling Harry was in trouble. They would have called Ducky and got Harry the help he needed. I know you and Harry don't know Gibbs but he's a good man and if he thought Harry or the baby was in danger he would have found another way. He has us run to think through what we've done wrong he's only there to reinforce the lesson with his questions and lecturing Draco."

Draco sighed and leaned into Tony he closed his eyes for a moment and did his best to calmed down and think through what Tony said. He let go a few minutes later and turned to find Tim holding Harry in his lap. Taking a deep breath and telling himself screaming at the man for his ignorance would not help matters, he said. "Ok so let me see if I have all the facts. Harry went to NCIS and found out you two are Agents on the team he would be working with. McGee as the Agent most advanced in computers on the team, was the lead Agent and assigned to work with him. Harry and Tim told each other who they were and Tim upon hearing his name looked at Harry's scar. Harry got upset and thinking he was being used, overreacted. Tim retaliated by manhandling him. Which I'm not happy about, but we'll come back to that. Harry used his magic to get away and ran into Jimmy. They talked and then Jimmy tried to bring Harry and Tim who they met on the way to the elevator to Gibbs. Jimmy left the elevator too soon, giving Tim a chance to lock him and Harry in the same elevator to talk. They somehow ended up with Harry's cousin Ducky, were Gibbs and Jimmy caught up with them. Gibbs then took Tim and Harry and had them run laps as he lectured and questioned them. After the two-comforted Harry, he fell asleep and had a nightmare. Gibbs had Tim texted Ducky and Jimmy. Upon arrival Jimmy scooped Harry up, did some magic to hide them from the rest of the room ran scans, and then woke him up. Then managed to piss Harry off and be hexed. After Tim and Harry left, Tony gave them medication and salve in a person named Abby's office. Where McGee and Harry worked until Harry called me? Then you grabbed your things and drove here. Did I miss anything?"

Harry could not help it he laughed. Tim bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but snickers came out.

Draco glared at both men and said. "I find nothing funny about what I just said."

Harry laughed harder and at Draco's glare forced himself to stop. He said. "When you're talking about Tim as an Agent you call him McGee when you talk about him with me he's Tim. Why don't you just call him Tim?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said coldly. "I have called him Agent McGee, Mr. McGee, or simply McGee since I met him. As Agent McGee has not given permission for me to call him anything else, it is called manners. Which I know we both were raised with or have you forgotten them. I was just defining in my own mind the events that took place and the different roles Agent McGee took in them Harold."

Harry gulped he had forgotten Draco was still angry with him; he tended to fall back on being coldly polite when he was angry. He squeaked out. "Sorry Dray."

Tim looked from Harry to Draco and said politely. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy an oversight on my part. Please feel free to call me Tim."

Draco nodded and said. "Very well you may call me Draco."

Tony pulled Draco next to him on the couch and said. "Draco I don't understand why does Harry have to be concerned about his magic during punishment. I get from the reaction of you, Tim and Harry that punishments are difficult for him. What I don't understand is why?"

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. He said. "Harry you want to answer or should I."

Harry snuggled into Tim shifting his head to lay on Tim's chest and listen to his heartbeat. Tim wrapped his arms around him. Harry closed his eyes and then opening them he said. "It's not a topic I really want to go into but I can answer questions until I say stop or no. When I say stop or no then the subject is closed ok."

The three men nodded.

Tim looked down at Harry in his arms. He asked. "Can I go first?"

Harry grinned up at him and said. "You just did but that's not what you wanted to ask so go ahead."

Tim snorted and squeezed him tight then said. "Ok smart guy. My question is. Are you afraid of the people who discipline you? In addition, if I can ask did you leave the room because of what I said?"

Harry took a deep breath then let it out he said. "Yes and No, I am afraid of the punishment and the person during it. Afterward I am fine with the person. And although you are bending the rules, I will answer. Yes, I left because of what you said. I never thought you would punish me, so I left to deal with the possibility. I am not afraid of you. A little concerned of what might cause you to punish me and how I'll react to it, but not afraid of you."

Tim nodded and hugged Harry as he said. "Ok we can work with that. We need to talk about if you are ok with me punishing you or not. I don't want you to start being afraid of me."

Harry sighed he could leave it and let Tim think that or he could be honest. No, he decided it was too close to tricking him. He said softly. "Tim, I'm never going to be completely ok with anyone punishing me. As long as I am not overly scared, or in a flashback, it will be ok and we can get through it together. You can talk to Severus once you meet about what to do or not do."

Tim nodded.

Tony cleared his throat and said. "Ok I don't want to offend anyone or hurt you Harry but I have a question I need to ask."

Harry had a feeling what he was going to ask but he said. "I can't promise to answer but go ahead."

Tony looked at Harry then Draco and Tim then back at Harry. He said softly. "Where you abused is that why punishments are so hard for you? I'm not asking for detail just if that's why."

Harry opened his mouth to say it was too personal but he met Tony's eyes and saw a kindred spirit in them. His eyes said he would understand and not judge just listen. Harry started talking as he kept eye contact with Tony. "Growing up before Sev adopted me and after my parents died I was forced to live with my Aunts family. Everything that went wrong from the smallest thing to the largest was my fault even if I wasn't present when it happened. My Aunt and Uncle blamed me and I was punished harshly. After I was adopted by Sev it got better and I was only punished for my own rule breaking but it never left me. I also had an experience when I was young that I don't talk about and never have that affects me during punishments. Please don't ask I won't talk about it."

Tony nodded and said. "Have you considered seeing a mind healer? I did to deal with my own abusive childhood and she helped me a lot. She let me set the ground rules and I let her know when she was pushing too hard on something. And she let me know when I wasn't dealing with something but had to."

Tim and Draco were both shocked for different reasons but kept quiet and let the two talk. Both thinking maybe Tony and Harry could help each other.

Harry nodded and said. "I've considered it but with the boy who lived thing stigma. It's hard to find someone to trust and I don't like or trust Doctors or Healers normally. I know I'll have to find a Healer for me and the baby but I know it will be hard. Once they learn who the patient is they go starry eyed or dismiss me as an attention getter and ignore what I say."

Tony nodded and said. "I understand that could be hard. Draco mentioned the other day that you've been dismiss before that must be very frustrating. What about a person you know though? I know Draco can't be your Healer but surely he knows someone you'd feel comfortable with. And you wouldn't have to go alone if you don't want to. Tim could go with you or Draco or if you want I could. I know I joke around a lot but I can be serous if it's important and this is important Harry."

Harry smiled and said. "How come I have a feeling I've got another big brother?"

Tony smiled and said. "Because you do McPotter. You and Timmy are made for each other and besides I'm the best big brother just ask Timmy."

Harry looked up at Tim. He said. "Well?"

Tim pretended to think and said. "Well if you can get past the McNicknames and the Movie references and the pranks he's ok."

Tony gapped and said. "Probbie I'm wounded is that all I am to you. What about my rugged good looks, my charming smile and being a very special Agent not to mention…"

Tim smirked and interrupted him. "Tony I'm not interested in your looks, I see you as a brother and that's it. Besides I've got Harry and don't want anyone else. You already know I think you're a good Agent that always has my back and you are a good big brother."

Harry laughed and whispered loudly to Tim. "Just wait until Draco starts thinking of you as a little brother. You will get lecture after lecture on your health from your eating habits to whatever else he thinks your unhealthy about until you want to scream or hit him with a stunner and run. I hope you're not a smoker Draco's head might explode."

Tony started laughing as Tim blushed.

Draco sat up from leaning on Tony and said eyes narrowed. "You're a smoker?"

Tim sheepishly nodded and then held his hand up when Draco went to explode. "Wait. I only smoke when I am really stressed out. Ducky, Gibbs and Jimmy have been on my case as has Tony to quit for good. If they haven't got me to quit with all of them ganging up on me you're not going to ether. I go for long periods of time without even thinking of smoking. It may be a crutch but it is one I rarely use and I'm not going to stop nothing you say will change that."

Draco narrowed his eyes and huffed but didn't say anything.

Harry giggled and hid his face in Tim chest.

Tim looked down at him and said. "What?"

Harry looked up and said. "You took the wind out of his argument. He was ready to go Healer on you and point out all the things wrong with smoking. But he knows if a person really doesn't want to quit they won't and you already told him you don't so he already lost the argument."

Tim chuckled and said. "I really don't smoke all that often."

Draco grumbled. "One is too many."

Tony covered Draco's mouth and said. "Draco let it go. Tim's right he doesn't smoke all that much. On most cases we work round the clock and most of the time every second counts so he doesn't have time to sneak away to smoke. So it's mainly afterwards and compared to Agents that go out and get hammered after a hard case. Tim grabbing a six pack and a pack of menthol's isn't too bad."

Draco growled but nodded glaring at a chuckling Tim and Harry.

All four sat up when they heard the fireplace chime. Draco and Harry looked at each other both on alert instantly.

Before Tony or Tim could blink they were transported behind the couch and Harry took point Draco behind him both had wands out and were serious. Tony nodded to Tim as each got in position wands at the ready but their guns drawn.

Harry nodded to Draco and he answered the floo.

"Draco open the dam floo and both of you put down the dam wands. If you accidently stun me again I will body bind you both and leave you that way." Said a Silky voice.

Harry and Draco both grinned at each other and said. "Sev."

An amused voice that had both Tony and Tim shocked said. "You let your boys call you Sev. I'd hang mine by their thumbs if they called me a nickname other than Boss."

"Yeah well it's better than what they wanted to call me." Said the silky voice.

Draco dropped the ward on the floo and out stepped Severus Snape and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Harry moved away from them and went and sat on the couch shaking. Tim sat next to him and pulled him in for a hug. He whispered in his ear. "What's wrong?"

Harry hid his face in Tim chest and said. "Sev will be mad but we have to tell him the truth."

Before Tim could answer the man he assumed was Sev sat on the other side of Harry and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry shook harder and tried to climb into Tim's lap. Severus stopped him gently and said sternly. "Harold James Snape-Potter look at me."

Harry nervously looked at his father.

Severus raised his eyebrow at his youngest and said. "Gibbs has filled me in on what you four delinquents have been up to. And although I'm not happy with you and Timothy I think you two have been punished enough. Although McGee manhandle my son again and their won't be enough left of you to fill a tea cup."

Tim yelped. "Yes sir."

Gibbs chuckled and went and sat down he looked at his boys and was amused that they were both looking at him in shock. He said. "What aren't I allowed to have dinner with a visiting cousin?"

All four younger men yelped. "Cousin?"


End file.
